The Tale of Thor Odinson
by Akaryd
Summary: The Tale of Thor Odinson chronicles the life of Thor Odinson from a young age up to the events of Thor (2011). Along the way he will meet Sif, the Warriors Three and other characters from Marvel Comics lore and Norse Mythology. The story will be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. See Authors Note for more.


_Authors Note._

 _This is a story I have wanted to write for a while. I have only recently begun and I cannot promise that I will finish it. It is my goal to chronicle the story Thor and Loki's lives from a very young age to the beginning of Thor (2011). I will also integrate characters and story from Norse legend but it will all remain through the lens of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Feel free to give me pointers and ideas. Obviously criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading._

 _ **Svartalfheim**_

The Tale of Thor Odinson is one of heroism, peril, friendship and sacrifice. To properly tell the story and do it justice it needs to be told with the proper context. To do so requires some insight into the history of his people the Asgardians. For their Realm helped shaped the face of the universe as we know it. Logically to help foster the story of Asgard the story should begin on the dark world. The battle fought there that would cement Asgard as a nigh all powerful for that would stop at nothing to ensure the security of the Realms they protect. Much is gathered and suppositions from artifacts and relics from the time of Bor Burison: the King of Asgard that propelled the realm Eternals image into legend.

"Born of eternal night the Dark elves come to steal away the light. To the last the Dark Elves fought though their struggles were for naught. Defeated by King Bor their light shall be found in the universe no more"

Before the birth of light there was darkness. From that darkness came the Dark Elves. The darkness of the universe was all consuming but a comfortable place for all those who lived in it. The only light in the universe came from the six Singularities. Vast swathes of great power that attracted life to them. Each a different color of refracted light: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet. Their Dark Elves; the Svartalfar, dominion over the universe was absolute. Their power came from the power of the Red Singularity. The only beings with the knowledge to harness the power of the Singularities. This made the Dark Elves unmatched by any other creature. Despite the great power the Red Singularity gave them the queen of the Dark Elves, Alflyse was a great and kind ruler beloved by all the beings she ruled over.

Queen Alflyse like many of the people of Svartalfheim had an attractive angular face with pale translucent skin. Her hair was the bright glowing white that all of her people shared; worn down and flowing. She was adorned by shining metal trimmings, a darker than dark cape and a crown of silver antlers. Despite her aptitude for ruling she could not be as successful were it not for her two closest advisors.

Algrim the Strong: The Queens Great General. Darker of skin than many Dark Elves it made his ever watchful ethereal blue eyes stand out. Algrim wore his pale hair in long braid like the rest of his soldiers.

Malekith: The Queens's advisor and scholar. Malekiths features were more severe than most Elves. It gave him an appearance of constant competent. He wore his ash hair long and wild. Malekith had spent most of his considerable Elven lifespan studying the Six Singularities. Specifically the Red Singularity. He had learned to use its power to allow life to exist where it could not before. It was a source of sustainment for the Dark Elves. Malekith not only discovered many secrets of the Red Singularity but believed in a way he had become connected to it over his great time of study.

With Queen Alflyse well loved and respected and her hands Algrim and Malekith by her side the people of Svartalfheim and the rest of the dark universe could live in happiness and peace for a long time.

But it was no to be…

Among the six singularities a new light appeared, growing larger and brighter than anything else in the universe. It started so small, nearly imperceptible but it grew so quickly that creatures used to the ever present darkness were burned and blinded by the new brightness.

Queen Alflyses subject grew fearful so she sought out Malekith so he might use his knowledge of the Singularities before the brightness consumed all.

Malekith flew to the Red Singularity as it was closest and he felt he had a connection and deeper understanding of it. But his black, shell-like space craft was slow. He eventually arrived and examined the Red Singularity. The Singularities too were affected by the new light, almost as it they were smaller than before. Though the Singularities were impossibly massive Malekith could feel it as he approached the Red. Though the Red Singularity existed in the vacuum of space while near its nebulous tendrils Malekith found he could breathe. He stepped out on to the prow of his ornate black space craft and reached out toward the Red Singularity as he had done often before

This time was different. It was as if the Red Singularity reached back to him. It grabbed him and he was suddenly able to see everything. Though he was still standing on his ships prow in front of the Great Singularity he was also standing formless in the center of the all the universe. Seeing with eyes he didn't possess.

He saw the other Singularities. Orange, yellow, green, blue, violet. They were exactly the same distance apart. Forming a halo around the new brightness that threatened his universe. In all his years of studying how could he have not known it?

Before he had time to marvel. The Brightness exploded.

All the elements of the universe blew through him in a fiery cascade. He felt none of it as he didn't have a body and he was not blinded by it as he didn't have eyes. He felt the light burn everything, it would kill every being he had ever known, all that ever was or will be would be destroyed. If he had a mouth he would scream.

He had one thought "Not my people!"

No sooner than Malekith had thought this he saw Svartalfheim. The growing light approached his world but instead of shattering it like it had countless others the light splashed around it. Like breaking waves of a red ocean. The light passed over his world and its black star without harming any of it.

Then it reached the Singularities, all at once. Everything went still.

Malekith feared he would be frozen forever, whatever forever meant in a universal context. He existed simultaneously as the universe and as the Dark Elf held by the Red Singularity.

He could see all of them. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Violent. The light was crushing them but it was not damaging them. Like some great Celestial Being had designed it so. Everything that was his universe was being compressed into these Singularities. They shrank and fizzled and cracked and shone brighter than anything he had ever seen. If he had eyes in this universal form he would be blind.

The once incalculable Singularities had shrank so that they could fit in his hand. Each a small Stone that held the power of the dying universe.

Then the light passed sending each stone hurtling through space. The light continued its assault through the universe, to infinity.

It was now something different he thought to himself. Bitterness and sadness coating his thoughts. He looked to see where the other stones flew to but as he did his was yanked away from his view of the great space.

He opened his eyes for he was once again in his body.

Instead of the purveying darkness and the great Red Singularity that was once before him he now only saw light.

Light.

Lights brighter than he ever thought were possible. So many colors and varieties. It made him sick, it hurt to look upon it.

He could barely process what had happened but he felt great rage at what he could have controlled.

He balled his fist and found he had something in his hand.

A red stone.

The Singularity, compressed into a tiny ingot.

He didn't know what to do with it. Then he remembered.

Home. He saw the light crash against it like a red ocean. It wasn't destroyed. Somehow.

He entered his space craft and turned it in the direction of Svartalfheim. Preparing for his long journey.

He could not wait that long. He needed to know. What happened to his people? His Queen? His friend Algrim?

He looked down at the stone in his hand. "I need to go faster." He thought. A whim really. Born of frustration.

The stone responded to his though. It flared and whined a mournful screeching wail. Malekith nearly dropped it as he lurched forward. His craft being propelled at an impossible speed. Before he could gain his footing the ship lurched again. Stopped.

Malekith peered out an opening. He was back to Svartalfheim. His world and star somehow still dark among this bright universe.

"The singularity, the stone must have shielded it when we were connected" he thought.

Malekith was astounded.

Malekith had a thought then that would set him on a terrible path.

If the Singularity and now this stone could protect my world and survive the light perhaps it could reverse it.

He had to see his queen.

He arrive in Queen Alflyse's chambers shortly after. His home was mostly as it was when he left. Though it was shrouded in a haze everything was far brighter than it had been before. The light now permeated the entire universe.

The Dark Elves were now a frightened and confused people. Malekith swore to himself that he would fix it, make it right. As it was before.

He did not fully understand the power of the small stone that once held the power of the great Red Singularity but he knew it was the key to his plan.

He knelt before his queen to present to her the stone and promised to not rest until darkness and his people once again reigned supreme.

As the queen took the stone it exploded, changing from a solid ingot into a writhing viscous cloud. It grabbed queen Alfyses arm. As she struggled to free herself of its grips. But its watery grip would not yield. It disappeared inside her body.

Malekith was stunned. He had no experience with the stone. It seemed to be able to alter reality explaining its ability to preserve Svartalfheim and deliver him quicker than possible to his home. But this new ability was shocking and had now put his queen at risk.

The queen seemed fine at first. She ordered Malekith to do what he could to preserve her people.

Malekith worked feverishly as he examined his queen and the unusual entity now residing within her. What he discovered shocked him.

He found he still had a connection to this…thing. Not a Singularity, not even stone now but an Aether. An ancient term for the substance that flows across all of reality and fills all empty space.

He also found that Alflyse was dying. The Aether draining her very life force.

His connection with the Aether Malekith would not waste. As he thought on it the Aether allowed him to see many possibilities. He sought his friend Algrim.

The Svartalfar once had a vast army that could extend his peoples will across the previous universe. All that remained of his once mighty empire was what they had on their dark world.

With the Aether Malekith could spawn a new engine of conquest and reclaim all the universe once again.

Queen Alflyse worried for the life that may now exist in the new light filled universe. But the Aether made her weaker by the day.

Malekith swore to her that all that was lost would be reclaimed. His queen could not give him her blessing nor order him to cease his efforts. The Aether had taken too much from her.

She died soon after.

All of Malekiths plans ceased as all Dark Elves mourned her passing.

As Malekith himself mourned he also fretted about the future of the Aether and his people. He knew it was his people's key to survival in this new harsher universe. But how to retrieve it from his beloved queens body without grievous desecration. His dilemma would resolve itself…

As the Elves gathered for in memoriam for their queen they now looked to Malekith to lead them to salvation. They had heard of his plans with the Aether and though they mourned they accepted Malekith as their leader.

Malekiths thoughts turned toward the Aether that had killed his queen, in that moment the Aether left her lifeless body to the shock and amazement of all. It moved in its dancing fluidic form toward the nearest living body. An Honor Guard soldier. He flailed his ceremonial weapon at the Aether in surprise and fear but it did not to deter this mysterious cosmic force. It entered his body the same way it had the queens. The soldier knew this likely meant death for him but instead of succumbing to despair he offered his body to Malekith to continue to his plans and use the Aether inside of him.

This reinforced Malekith and his peoples resolved.

Malekith returned to his work. His connection to the Aether growing stronger. As the Aether killed each of its host bodies more willing hosts would come forth to offer themselves to the Aether so Malekith could complete his work.

With its power Malekith and his General friend Algrim raised the army that would return them to their full might.

The Aether took the stone and metal from their world and allowed Malekith to mould new ships and weapons and equipment more powerful than they had ever seen before.

Enormous and ornate Ark vessels that could hold soldiers and land on planets. They could move at incredible speeds and become invisible and intangible. Small fast moving blade-like Harrow craft that were incredibly durable. Energy weapons and explosive devices that warp matter and energy. All powered by and sharing the same blood red energy of the object that spawned them. The Aether.

Malekith and Algrim would go and conquer this new universe and none would be able to oppose them. They equipped their army with new armor born from the Aether. Each soldier wore a mask, a requiem morning their lost empire and queen but also giving the universe a recognizable face to know the Dark Elves by. It would protect their eyes from the blinding light that permeated the universe. Malekith now wore his hair in the long Military braid of Algrim and his soldiers as he had become a conqueror. He also wore special armor, marking him as their leader. It born the emblem of the Red Singularity which had blessed them with good fortune before and now after this universal disaster.

For a time they were very successful.

As Malekith and Algrim began their campaign and spread the Empire of Svartalfheim across the new universe they learned much about it. Many people and many worlds and lives were conquered and extinguished as the Elves continued their campaign. Malekith and his people cut a bloody swathe across this new universe. He and Algrim would see the destruction of all of these light loving beings and the universe returned to one of eternal darkness. Malekith had the power now he needed to opportunity. None could stand against the power of the Aether.

Except for one.

Asgard. A bright world as if fate had made it specifically to match Malekiths dark world.

The Asgardian people were fierce warriors wearing armor of gold, silver and bronze, they fought with a fury the Dark Elves could not match. They pushed back against the Dark Elves with and unmatched fury. Removing them from their newly claimed worlds as fast as they had conquered them.

Even with the power of the Aether it seemed Malekith would lose. After all his work and sacrifice his people could not stand against the might of Asgard. The people of this universe now saw Asgard as their champions.

His enemy was as much a mystery to him as they were to their enemy. He wondered if perhaps the Asgardians held the power of another Singularity. He had no time to address his foe academically for they pushed closer to his home.

In his time of conquest Malekith had learned an important piece of information that might save his people and win the war with Asgard.

This entire universe it seemed was divided into nine worlds of some cosmic significance. Svartalfheim was one such world. Asgard another. Though the purpose and origin of this significance was a mystery. One thing was very clear. The nine worlds were moving and very soon they would converge upon each other. The power of the Aether couple with this Convergence would allow Malekith to effect the entire universe. Malekith postulated that if he could host the Aether himself he could wield its full power. Despite the Aethers tendency to kill its hosts Malekith believed his connection to the Aether would preserve him. He had after all wielded it as a stone, why not now?

As Asgard closed in on Svartalfheim and the last host of the Aether perished Malekith moved it into a pillar of massive stone blocks to contain it while he worked. He would develop one last devastating weapon with the Aether before he used it to end the universe.

The Kurse Stone. Malekiths greatest creation. It would be given to Algrims greatest warriors. It would curse them to all-consuming darkness. But before it consumed them, it would grant them great cosmic power. Speed and strength unparalleled. They would fuse with the weapons and armor they wielded and wore, it would take a small army to defeat one of these Kursed. It was accursed brilliance.

The day of Malekith reckoning soon came.

Asgard had pushed the Dark Elves back to their home. It was the place of their final stand. Malekith believed it would be their day of triumph.

Asgard transported its army not through ships but by pillars of light from the sky. The Bifrost. It allowed instant traversing of beings and materials from Asgard to anywhere in the nine worlds and back again. It was a keen advantage.

The Bifrost bombarded the home of the Dark Elves and release scores of Asgardian soldiers, leaving burnt run markings where it impacted. They had begun their assault on Svartalfheim. Malekith and Algrim watched from the top of their Ark ship.

Golden Asgardian soldier clashed with Dark Elves. The Elves defended their home valiantly but would soon be overwhelmed by the number and warrior spirit of the Asgardians. To buy more time Malekith sent in his Kursed. Hulking beings fused with unusual metal and cosmic power pushed back against the Asgardians. But even they would soon fall on the incredible might Asgardian blades.

Malekith had seen and felt the unusual signs that heralded the beginning of the Convergence. The Dark Elves had bought time for Svartalfheim with the sacrifice of their outer worlds to allow the Convergence to fully commence. As it did above Malekith he returned to the gargantuan blocks preserving the Aether inside. As the block lifted allowing the Aether to escape. Malekith raised his hand toward it once again to absorb its power fully. It was close enough to brush his hand.

Then a sound like thunder blasted over him and the golden pillar of the Bifrost bridge shot down and engulfed the Aether. Malekith was blown back by the force of it hitting the ground. He looked up as Asgardian soldier poured out. He slew them all himself. He ran toward the pillar of light but it was too late. The pillar ascended once again taking the stone blocks and the Aether with it leaving more burnt runes in the ground.

Asgard had clearly learned of their plan. They clearly had more power than he had ever thought.

Malekith looked down at the battle for his home. His people were falling, the Kursed were overwhelmed. Without the Aether there was nothing else to could do. Except for have some small revenge. Still connected to the power of the Aether in a limited way he transfered the power of the Aether from all of his Ark ships, Harrows and soldiers and willed it into his own Ark ships. Without the power of the Aether the massive Arks fell onto the battlefield crushing both Asgardian and Dark Elf alike.

Algrim was taken aback by his action.

Malekith reassured him.

Malekith and ALgrim took their Ark and whatever of his people that remained and fled, cloaking his Ark in invisibility.

Malekith, though separated from the Aether could still sense it over great distances. His power over it grew when it inhabited a host body. The Asgardians knew of his plan and its was likely they knew just as much about the Aether and its unique properties. They would likely keep it far away from any potential hosts. It might take a very long time but one day he knew he would find the Aether again and on that day Asgard would pay. This poisonous universe of light would be extinguished and the people of Svartafehim would be restored to their rightful place in a dark universe. Until then he and his people would sleep. Waiting…

As the battle on Svartalfheim died down. The last of the Dark Elves fell to Asgardian soldiers and their plan to destroy the universe were thwarted. King Bor Burison of Asgard walked among his men and the devastation around him. Asgardian soldier and masked Dark elf alike lay dead at his feet. The cost had been great but he had saved the entirety universe for a relatively small price.

Bor wore war armor similar to that of his soldier and had joined the battle alongside them. His helmet and choice of weapon made him stand own among them. He stood a large barrechested being with cascading red beard; his helmet was like that of a horned animal with thick downward facing horns. In his hand he wielded Gungnir, a spear made in the forges of Asgard. Nearly indestructible it allowed him to project a great Force that was passed down through his royal bloodline. His father had passed it to him and he would pass it to his son that would one day be king.

Bors General approached him and asked.

"Sire, the Aether, shall we destroy it?"

King Bor thought about it the Aether now relatively safe and inert on Asgard. He replied.

"Its power is too great, none must ever wield it again. Destroy it and be let us be done with this."

The threat of Malekith and the Dark Elves had ended and Asgard could return to being the Guardian of the Nine Realms of the cosmos as they had sworn to be. Protecting the life of all under their influence.

So the tale goes.


End file.
